In an interactive computer simulation such as a flight simulator, the quality of the user's experience is related, among other things, to the plausibility of the user's interactions in the simulator and to the predictability of the results of such interactions. For instance, the behavior of an airplane needs to remain plausible and sufficiently predictable in relation to simulated conditions and in relation to commands from the user in the simulator no matter when the simulator is used. ensuring that the simulator is properly maintained typically requires taking the simulator offline for an extended period of time.
The present invention addresses this shortcoming.